See What Happened These Last Nine Months Was
by YGP
Summary: Rated T for a little crude humor and retartedness but SxK
1. Weeks to Month 4

_Like I say. Hope you enjoy the story._

YGP: Hey. Glad you could come in.

Kairi: Another story about me? This one better be good and where's Sora?

YGP: He'll be in soon or if you mean in the story, then later on.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe this." The red-haired girl stared at the stick that turned blue as she stood in her bathroom. "How am I supposed to tell mom and dad about this? Of course dad wouldn't understand but how is mom going to react? I just won't tell them yet." She started pacing around and stop, looking in the mirror. "I'm gonna kill him when he comes back."

Chapter 1: From Week to Month 4

Later, she was walking with her book bag on with her eyes closed. Selphie came running saying "Kairi!"

"_Why me?"_

Kairi just turned around with a smile saying "Oh. Hey Selphie."

"What's wrong? You look really down. Did your favorite show get cancelled again?"

"No."

"Did Sora forget your birthday again?"

" No."

" Did the problem come back because I heard-."

Kairi was balding her fist, trying to hold back her tongue so she just yelled "NO! It's nothing like that. It's something different."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Kairi knew she couldn't keep a secret to save her life but maybe this time could be different…YEAH RIGHT! X(

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you. Something happened and now I have something." Selphie started crying.

"WHAT THE WORLD ARE YOU CRYING FOR?!"

"I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! KAIRI DON'T LEAVE ME!" "Why are you yelling?" Kairi calmly said. "You're dying. I knew something bad would happen." "Like I said it's nothing like that. I'm just having a baby that's all." Kairi said while closing her eyes and muttering that last part. Selphie ran up and hugged her by the stomach.

" This is great. Who's the guy?"

Kairi's eyebrow started twitching as her eyes were closed; looking annoyed and thought "_She's more forgetful than a goldfish."_

"You know. The boy with brown spiked hair, saved the worlds, the one who hangs around me all the time."

"Who?"

"You said his name a few minutes ago. Never mind. Let's go to school." Kairi thought "_I know that temporary memory loss didn't last that long."_

**In class**

Ms. Sheebe: Sora?

Selphie answered "He's out again ma'am and we don't know when he's coming back right Kairi?"

Kairi put her hand to her face with her eyes and muttered "How should I know?" Selphie got a confused look.

"Wait. Aren't you-?"

"Shut up." Kairi muttered.

Selphie stood up saying "Anyway. Kairi has a big announce to make. She's-." and Kairi in a low voice and arms crossed said "What part of keep of your mouth shut don't you understand?"

"But I thought you said this was good news and-."

Kairi pinched a pressure point in her neck which made her fall and pass out. She closed her eyes upset. Ms. Sheebe in a shock voice said "Kairi!" but out of relief said "Thank you."

Kairi said "Anytime." and Kairi thought "_Besides she's going on my death list anyway. I knew it was a bad idea to tell the queen of running off at the mouth. _

**Later**

Sephie and Kairi were walking on the beach. Selphie was rubbing her head.

"What happened to me? Was I out again?"

"Um yeah." Kairi said. "So what happened between you and Sora anyway? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, the one who knows right from wrong." As she was talking, the fierce red head was getting really irritated so she said

"Hey. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yay. Story time."

**A Flash From The Past**

"Sora? Have you ever been kissed before?" "Yeah. By my mommy." They were in the secret cave, sitting across from each other, holding hands when they were younger. "I mean by a girl other than your mom?" "My grandma. Oh man. I can stand when she kisses me. All that spit, sloppy stuff and then one time her teeth came out-."

"No you lazy bum. I meant by someone like me." He look surprised. "Let me show you. You come in and then I." She put her lips to his and after said "When I seen this on t.v., something else happen but my mom cut it off."

"Anyway. Let's go draw something." He raised his fist in the air.

"As long as it's a picture of me." Kairi said while crossing her arms.

"You came back."

"Of course I did. Because of you… what did you do again?"

Kairi shrugged saying "I don't know. Now that you're back, maybe you could explain that?"

They were sitting in the secret cave and she pointed toward the drawing.

"Oh yeah. Forgot I drew that."

"YOU FORGOT!" she yelled. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME FOR A YEAR!!!" He scratched his head.

"I did?"

"Never mind."

"Hey. There's two of them. I don't remember that." She took his hand saying "I know. That's why I have to know about how you feel about me?" "I love you but I didn't know how you would feel about me so-."

She jumped on him.

**Present Day**

With a loving look in her face and her eyes closed, Kairi held her hands together saying "From that day forth, love arise and there was the magic of the papou fruit we shared." Selphie posed the same way saying "Good for you." Kairi shrugged "Then one thing lead to another and one night we were at my parents' house. Left alone with nothing to do. I like that thing he does when-."

"Stop! Such young ears. I DO NOT need to hear." as she covered her ears about to cry.

"Oh brother. Well see ya. I'm going home. I hope you find yours… before dark."

**Later…**

The crimson red head was lying her bed as warm arms were wrapped around her. The brunette look down at her and said "Oh Kairi. You're the cutest, sweetest, smartest, strongest,-." The voice faded out and a beeping started going off. Her face rose up a little from her pillow and said "Well. It was good while it lasted."

"Hey. Why don't you go find him?"

Sephie and Kairi were sitting in class on break. "No way. The last time I did that, I got kidnapped, put in a dungeon. Then after I got out, I end up fighting heartless only to get separated from them again. Yeah. I think I'll stay right here."

"Okay."

"Please don't go into that-."

"Is he back yet?!"

This could take a while which it usually does.

**Month 4**

Kairi came with a bag, looking ahead. "_It's been a while. At least I'm not showing that much. I'll be glad when this is over. I'm tired of Selphie__-__."_

"Hey. Hey. How's everything?"

She poked her stomach a few times. "_I can't stand it when she does that." _ Kairi look back at her "Listen. You didn't have to come with me. I'm just going to the store." "Hey. I've been helping out this whole time. I at least deserve to go to the store with you."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." She took off walking and then, they were in the mini mart looking around the chips.

"Can we go now?"

Selphie said "No. You might need these. Can I get some candy before I go?"

"Yes. Now let's go." A masked stranger with a black trench coat came in with a gun and Kairi stepped back behind the food. Selphie screamed and the gunner shot near them which they dodged.

"What the-? Don't do that." Selphie had her hands over her head "I know but scary. You think he'll let us go."

"Yeah. Maybe dead."

She screamed again. The gunner said "Who is making all that noise? Now I want everybody down."

"I don't wanna die. I'm too young to die especially when I figured out what I wanna do with my life. What's that again?"

"Shut up."

The guy came over.

"Please let us go. She's pregnant."

"You tell one more person… excuse me. Can I hold your gun please? If you shoot anyone, please let her go first."

"Do you think we'll get out of here any faster if he does?"

"I don't about faster but I know I'll be a lot happier."

"Will you two shut up?"

Kairi got up saying "Hey listen… can you get the money and go because I'm like in a real big hurry."

"Are you crazy or something?"

"No. Just pissed." Kairi replied. She took his wrist and twisted it to where it hurt. The gun dropped out his hand and she caught it with the other hand. She pointed it at him.

"Now I told you I'm in a hurry and… what the-? This is a freaking squirt gun painted black."

She growled as he said "Look at here lady." She was about to throw the gun but he covered his head and fell on his knees.

"What? I wasn't going to beat you with it. NO FREAKING WAY!!!"

Turns out the guy was actually two guys. Just one was under the coat and they were no more than eight.

"You got to be freaking kidding me. You guys got scared over some eight years old. What is wrong with you people? You got held up by kids."

"We were just playing around."

"Get lost." Kairi said to them. The cashier at the counter was surprised but happy ."Wow. She's very scary. Free diapers for six months."

"Works for me."

Kairi went back over to Selphie who still had her hands over her head. "Is it safe now?" She look up and seen Kairi was pointing the gun at her which she screamed.

"Come on. Get up or I'll shoot."

"I think I'm going to need one of those diapers myself."

They went toward the door and Kairi look at the cashier. "I'm holding you to that."

_Continue reading to chapter 2 to see Months 5 through 9. I hope it came it came out all right._


	2. Month 5 to Month 9

Kairi: Oh great. I'm pregnant and surrounded by people who are suppose to be retarded?

YGP: Pretty much. So much different from the game.

Kairi: You said it but kids don't do anything until you're ready or till marriage like people say. If it happens by like in this story then-. Oh hey Sora!

Sora: Hey girls. What are you-?

YGP: Oh great. They're kissing and not answering anymore questions. I guess back to the story.

Chapter 2: From Month 5 to Month 9

**Month 5**

It was sunset and Kairi was on the beach looking as the wind was blowing until… she heard a crash.

"What the-?" Someone came walking like they were dizzy toward her.

"Sora!"

He came over.

"Sora? Did you crash the ship again?"

"Maybe."

"Well. As long as you're back." She hugged him and he pushed her back a little.

"Whoa Kairi. Someone needs to lay off the snacky cakes."

"Excuse me?"

"It's all right. I know you've been depressed without me but I'm back now."

"…………………….What?!"She look surprised.

"There's a reason I'm like this is because of you."

"Yes. I know."

"Not like that you idiot." Riku came over.

"Hey Kairi. Wow. Someone been eating a lot."

"You know what? Screw you guys. I'm going home."

"Um Sora… I think I know what she was trying to say."

"Ohh."

Kairi was sitting in her bed "Stupid Sora." He came in and she sat up.

"What took ya so long?"

"Um… I had to go home but first I was playing video games with Riku."

"You went to go play games instead of seeing me? I had something important to tell you since you couldn't figure it out."

Slowly she said "Now listen very carefully. I'm like this for a reason. I'm having a baby."

"I didn't catch that last part. What?"

"A baby."

"Oh that's great. Who's the lucky guy?"

Her jaw dropped with a shock look on her face. "Are…you…serious?" "Yeah so I can kill him."

She shrugged her shoulders with her eyes closed saying "Well. I am talking to Sora. If you look in the mirror, you'll find him."

"Oh. So he's in the bathroom." He rushed in and look in the mirror. She walked to the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the guy so I can kill him but Kairi. All I see is me."

She took his arm and sat him on the bed. She pressed her finger against his nose. "You. You lucky bastard."

"So I have to kill myself?"

"Sora. Let's just hope that the baby comes out with either your good hair or your blue eyes or both because if neither does, I have no use for you and you won't have to worry about that. What were you thinking? Didn't you learn anything in class?"

"You mean the first or third time I went to sleep?"

"Now that you're back you got a lot of making up to do." She yelled as he got a scared look on his face and grabbed on to his shirt as she was sitting on his stomach. "Do you know all the things I have to suffer through?"

"Okay? Well…fine. Have your way with me?"

"Ah you're no fun."

Later, they were both asleep and the lights cut on. Kairi eyes barely opened.

"What the-? Mom!"

"Hi Kairi. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Wow. At three in the morning. No you're not bothering me. No."

She tried to move but he was holding on too tight and tried to pry his arms loose but couldn't. She sighed and pulled him with her till they both fell on the floor. She got up quick.

"What's so important and don't mind him."

"I'm not upset." Sora started getting up "What am I doing on the floor? Did I fall out the bed again? Oh hey Mrs… Kairi's mom."

Kairi put her hands on her waist "You guys are actually calm about this. Usually moms who find boys without shirts on in their daughter's room would freak out and do something about it."

"Actually I have something to ask of you and Sora."

Kairi look surprised "So you know?"

"Yes. It couldn't have been the snacky cakes because I noticed mine weren't gone but your father doesn't know so it's okay but I was wondering. Sora? I may not be as young as I used to be but I was thinking since you and Kairi are having a baby and we really have no other children, you could help me."

Kairi look shock as her mouth dropped. "_There's no way she just asked him__ that!" _

"So you want me to help you?"

"Any way you can."

"All right then." He started loosing the belt from his pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S MY MOTHER!"

"I'm just trying to help."

Kairi pulled him by the ear. "Kairi. He was just trying to help."

"Mom. You're like 60 years old. There's no way in the world."

"Hey miracles happen and it's been a while."

After a while and Kairi making sure her door was lock, Kairi was lying down.

"And so that's why you will never go for anyone but me right?" "Yes." "And there would be no other than me right?"

"Yes. Kairi I can't-."

"And if my mother comes looking for you, you'll run away right?"

"Yes…can you…let go… can breathe. Your chest is killing me. Stop hugging so tight."

"Maybe I'll let you go." He sighed.

**Month 8**

Kairi and Selphie were walking. "Things are going good but they were weird at first."

**Flashback**

Kairi was sitting her bed reading a book and she heard a crash. Sora busted in the door and Kairi got up. "What the-?!" He pushed her back on the bed and she look surprised.

"I'm so mad. Riku stole my video game."

"Huh?"

Later, she was lying in bed looking surprised.

"Whoa."

Sora was sitting up in bed beside her muttering "I can't believe Riku stole my video game."

"_And I thought I had hormonal problems." _

**It's Time\ Month Nine**

Sora was sleeping in bed one night and Kairi sat up. She shook his shoulder "Sora. Wake up. I think it's time. Sora? Sora! Wake up you lazy bum." She sighed.

"He's the worst sleeper ever. SORA! WAKE UP! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! THE HEARTLESS ARE ATTACKING! YOU GOTTA GET UP!" She growled "It's no use. Wait."

She went close to his ear. "Oh Sora. Riku stole your video game again."

"What? I'll get him for that!"

"Forget that. My water just broke."

"Oh. I'll get you another one." He left and she look surprised.

"Please. If you're born tonight, let it be beauty not brains. His beauty not his brains."

He came back with a cup of water. "Here you go."

"Sora. Forget the water. I'm about to have the baby."

"You said that the last time. Can't this wait till morning?"

She got close face to face "LISTEN. EITHER YOU TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW OR MY WATER WON'T BE THE ONLY THING THAT'S BROKE!!!"

**Now at the hospital**

Kairi was being rolled in a bed and they came to Sora in the hall.

"You'll be with me right Sora?"

"Of course I will Kairi."

The nurses rolled her away and a guy came up.

"Hey Sora. You wanna watch the game?"

"Sure."

Kairi was in the delivery room in pain.

"Good news you're ready to have the baby." Happily said the doctor

"Oh great."

Sora walked in. "Hey Kairi. Oh yeah. Forgot you were in here." She growled.

"Just get in here." He walked toward the doctor saying "So what do you over here? Just yank it out? WHAT THE-?"

He walked backwards.

"Before you faint, could you come over here?"

He came over to her and then passed out but she grabbed on to his hand. She started squeezing his hand which he jumped up.

"Come on Kairi." said the doctor. "Could you let go of my hand Kairi?" She was pushing as he tried to pull his hand away.

"Congratulations!!!"

"Huh?" they both said looking surprised.

"Oh. You have…twins!!!"

"WHAT THE-?!!!!" ;)

_So surprisingly out of no where they found out. I was thinking of a sequel but I don't know. See ya _


End file.
